Oxnard Shores:Zombiefied
by ilovethe80515
Summary: a small town soon turns into a major havic for zombies as people are turned and this is all due to one boy Eli
1. Chapter 1

Oxnard Shores Zombiefied 

One day a guy by the name of Daniel Wankle entered the Shores Bar a bar in the small town of Oxnard Shores, he is followed by another man, Chris Axel Hernandez they both sit down on bar stools in front of a TV screen. The baseball game they are currently showing on TV is between The New York Metts. They start up a casual conversation about there professions. They tell the bartender by the name of Hayden to give them to Jack Daniel's. Now the bartender is of a big state. The bartender weighs about 200 pounds and has a punker shirt on that says the band named of suicidal tendencies a local band in Oxnard Shores. The boys start discussing their patients. They both are doctors at a popular hospital. One of the patients is Eli Lipton. Axel says he is one of the more popular patients but as he says he is popular for all the wrong reasons. Axel talks about how he wasn't fond of Eli being in his hospital after his experience in Silver Strand a semi similar town by Oxnard. Silver Strand is also a beach that is currently feuding with Oxnard Shores. As Hayden gives them there Jack Daniel's Axel asks if Daniel isn't too fond of them where should he be sent if Daniel if Axel doesn't mind him asking. Daniel asks if Axel wants his honest opinion. Daniel says in this point in time yes he would like an honest opinion. Axel says he belongs six feet under the dirt. Daniel asks if Axel aggreas that Eli suffers from physiological problems. He says that the court also thought Eli wasn't capable of rational thoughts. Axel says that he doesn't care what the court thinks that if any kid nearly an adult is capable of murdering his parents and my partner Axel is talking an a calm but angry voice. Daniel says that's he sorry that Axel feels that way Axel. I feel that Eli has been making great progress since he been in the institution. Axel asks if he can go see for himself. Axel wants to see if Elis changed. Axel is still angry. Daniel says he sorry but he cannot let Axel see him. He does not want Axal throwing back all the progress that Eli has made, Even if Axel is a homicide detective. Axel says that he respects Axel's authority so he won't go and see him. Axel stands up in his chair and shakes Daniel's hand. Axel says to be warned to Dr Wankle that Axel doesn't care what pity Daniel has for Eli that it will never take away the pain that Eli caused him when he killed his parents and his partner. Axel says that for his sake and others that Eli truly has changed. Daniel says that even if Eli would escape the general public would have nothing to fear. Axel says he hopes he's write he sure hopes he's right


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Discussion

Dr Wankle walkes into the mental facility and the guard sees him and tells him to sighn something. He does as wished and enteers the caged compound.He slides his card through Elis cage and enters to talk to Eli. Eli is fustrated that he has to talk about the killings with Dr Wankle. Eli apologizes to Dr Wankle about his rambiling. Eli says they can begin there session. Dr Wankle says that Eli has been making a lot of progress. Dr Wankle says Elis attitude has approved a great deal. Eli stands up and looks at wall. Eli says that hes changed his mind that he dosnt feel like talking right now. Dr Wankle says that they havent finished there session yett though. Eli tells him to leave in an angry voice.Dr Wankle tells Eli that they will continue there session tommarow as he leaves. Dr Wankle says in his tape recorder that the patient seems to be suffering from some sort of enranged danger. He says that hopefully he will be able to study him in further sessions. As he walks out of the facility the guard asks if evreything went ok Dr Wankle says yea. Back at the police station Kevin Harper starts talking to Axel his partner. Kevin asks where Axel was. Axel says he had to go take care of personel business. Kevin says he has something to tell him thats hes not gonna like. Axel says something told him not to come back in there. Axel asks what is the problem. Kevins saying his appointing Axel with a new partner. Axel says he dosnt want a partner ,that he dosnt need a partner. Kevin says he knows its tough to get over what happend to Bob but he has to let it go. Kevin said its time he had a new partner. Axel says he dosnt agree with that he asks who his new partner is . Kevin says her name is mariana hernandez. Axel says a girl that this must be a joke. Kevin asks Axel if he promises hell be nice axel says that he promises. Kevin says good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:The Blowout at Police Station

The zombies have taken over the entire main hall of the police station. There are officers being devoured as bullets are being shot all over the place. Not but blood and guts on the ground. On the second floor stood 3 police officers with guns. They were blasting away from the zombies from up there. Wankle starts to run out of bullets. Another officer named Kevin thought he saw some at the office and said that he will go see. He takes aim with his gun and keeps on firing. She comes to a stop and makes her way to the office. Another officer Detective Kris Fanning is there. Detective fanning says maybe he should go with Kevin to the office. But Wankle says detective White is a big guy he can take care of himself. Please don't get him pissed. Kevin and Wankle keep firing with all the bullets they have. Detective White walks into his office with a gun at his side ready to shoot. He starts searching for the bullets throwing them all over the place. He knows he has put them somewhere in the office. Then something catches his eye he sees a zombie at the end of the room and takes aim at calling it a brain eating asshole. then he tells them to die. He pulls the trigger on the gun and nothing happens. He knows he is in deep trouble. Shit Fanning he says. He looks to see the zombie charging at her. It knocks him on the ground and starts eating at his flesh Kevin says OHH HOTT SAUCE as he is being devoured. The zombie devours anything it can get its hands on. Wankle is on the second floor he has taken his last shot. Wankle says he could really use those bullets about now. Wankle comes into the office to see a zombie standing over Kevin he says you fucker and starts firing like crazy eventually knocking the zombie out. Wankle goes to Kevin to feel his pulse he says NOOOOO then he says he will miss him his brother. Kevins eyes open but he is a zombie. He hisses at wankle and lights up a joint just as he takes a puff he says damn that's some dank and then he is shot in the head and wankle picks up the joint and smokes it for himself. Axel says what the hell is wrong with Wankle. Wankle says they got ahold of Kevin he's dead. Axel looks at him he is really pissed he has lost someone on his team. He tosses his gun out into the crowd of zombies. Come on I'm getting us the fuck out of here says Axel end of chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Oxnard Shores Zombiefied :Chapter 3 Zombies Taking Over

Wankle Axle and Sarah are all in there car wich is a van. On the way out of town they see 10 little kids walking around causing mischief Wankle sees a zombie and immediately gets out a shotgun and blasts those zombies to pieces then he gets out of his band says hold on goes over to the zombies and stabs them. When he gets back in the car he finds Sarah dipping in his bag of tweak. He goes to say give me that shit mother fucker and he slaps her and tosses her out of the van. Then he drives off and he notices Sarah left her jacket in the car and in one of the pockets is about a grahm of bud. Then Wankle asks axle to see if his bong is in the back of the band. Then axle says "youre in luck its right here. Then Wankles like fuck sarah since she stole some of my shitt im gonna steal some of hers. He takes a bowl out of the bag and places it in the bong and gets his zippo lighter and takes a fat ass toke when he's done he passes it to azle and they continue on for about a half an hour then they see a zombie trying to attack a bunch of cholos from Oxnard High School. But in the mix they see some guy lying in the street with a bunch of 40s around him. Then Axel asks is that a manitee. And wankle says no that's not a manatee it's a person. Then axels like we have to help him they get with two shotguns and 2 M 80s and Axel blasts the shit out of one of them and the boy gets up and starts moaning Wankles like it's A ZOMBIE and the boy says no im just drunk whats happening. Then axle says run to the van as one of them runs to them. Wankle stays behind and throws an M80 at them then the huge explosion occurs right between subway and the tanning salon. And then a big fat arabion guy named Roy comes out with a shotgun and says LAKIE ZOMBIE what u want shoots them but low and behold another zombie wearing sunglasses comes up behind him and bites him in the neck. Axels like NOOOOOOO ROYYYYYY ill avenge you and then he throws an M80 at the bottle shop and then Elis LIKE NOOOOOOOOOOOO THE LIQOUR DAMMIT ASSHOLE WHY DID U HAVE TO DO THAT. Then he runs into the bottle shop still in flames and grabs a bunch of Jin and some beer and some ruffles and ran out . I got some supplies then Eli tosses them into the back of the van.

s. Roy comes back alive as a zombie and axel raises his shotgun and Eli says NO let me do this. And then Eli pulls a machete out and brings it out on Roys head and as he is mutilated he says LAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII and then Eli says lakai this bitch and slices him again. Then they all run to the van and drive off as axel says "Now lets go meet my sister shell know what to do. They drive off into the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

The Good Part Chapter 5

The van with the three survivors went to the police station. Mariana was standing outside with a rifle in her hand. "AXEL!" she yelled. Axel got out of the van with a joint in his mouth and his magnum drawn. "Let's go we're leaving town, he said." She hugged her brother. Axel hugged her back and she opened the door, and then with a look of horror on her face asked "is that a manatee in the back?"

"No that's Eli." Eli waved to Mariana and drank his beer.

"OK I'm not leaving with him." She said.

"Why? He's just a druggie."

"No, he's fat and he takes up way too much room, and he's a fucking drug addict. He'll be a burden on us."

Eli finished his beer and pushed Mariana. Axel went apeshit and grabbed a tire iron and hit Eli in the face with it. Eli fell over and bleeding all over, tackles Axel to the ground and starts punching him. From across the way, a boy named Riley ran from a pack of zombies and went over to see the fight.

"I've been waiting all day to see this. Oh look a joint." He picked up Axel's joint and smoked it while watching the fight.

"Hey asshole, you took my joint! I'll kill you!"

Riley stole a bag of tweak from the van and ran after Axel saw him.

Together Axel and Eli caught Riley and jumped him and took their drugs back and beat his ass some more.

"Stop! Fighting's against the law!" Mariana ran over and stopped the fight.

"Let's just go."

Axel ran with Mariana back to the van. Wonkle is sitting in the front seat drinking a Mickeys. Eli is running after them. Axel pushes Wonkle to the side and tries to start the car. Eli catches up and bangs on the window.

"Wait! I don't care if I live or die, just grant me one wish!" Mariana opens the window and asks what.

"I wanna fuck you" says Eli. Axle draws his gun. Mariana says well you've had a miserable life I might as well grant you one wish before you die. Wankle wakes up from being drunk and says im gonna get more beer. Axel offers to come with him and riley taggs along. Cut to

The van is empty except for Mariana and Eli. There is a bottle of Jack, Jim Beam, tequila and a sack of coke on the ground. Axel's bong is resinated as fuck. There are mirrors with cocaine residue all over them. Mariana and Eli are fucking like rabbits while everyone outside smokes cigarettes. They are making all sorts of monkey noises and Mariana coos as Eli caresses her breasts. They fuck in all sorts of positions like missionary, doggystyle, arabian goggles. Occasionally it gets so loud that zombies come up and watch.

"Jesus they've been in there for almost two hours." Says Axel.

Wonkle is passed out drunk next to the van. Riley is loading up his pipe and asks Axel if he wants a toke. "Yeah sure I'll take one." Says Axel. "Yeah me too" says a zombie.

"You can't have weed, your dead."

"Then how I'm talking asshole?"

"Fuck you!" says Axel and he draws his knife.

Riley looks up and his jaw drops.

"Mr Edwards!"

"Yeah nigga, you think I don't smoke?"

"No I thought your fat ass was dead."

"I died when I started working at OHS."

"Just shut up and smoke."

Inside the van, Mariana and Eli smoke stogs as they come down off of a yey and sex high They are both naked. They make out between smoking and fondling each other. "I'll miss you." Says Eli. "I'll miss you too."

"I'm sorry but I'm just too cool to be with you."

"Yeah I figured. I don't blame you."

"Ok well, one last quickie before you let me go?"

"Alright where's the coke at?"

"In my pocket."

Eli pulls out his coke and dumps it out and they both snort it and go back at it.

"Oh fuck they're making noises again." Complains Riley as they smoke.

"I never thought I'd smoke marijuana outside a police station." Comments Mr. Edwards.

"Smoke Marijuana?" "you're a lame" says Axel.

"Yeah you are. Why'd you come to Strand you kook."

"How dare you talk to me like that." Says Mr. Edwards

"Your big nigger ass better not be trying to stand up to us." Says Riley.

"Youse a nigga too!" replies Mr. Edwards

"Let's fuck this fool up!" yells Axel.

Axel gets up off the sidewalk goes over to Mr Edwars and slams him into the van that Mariana and Eli are having sex at. Eli says "what the fuck is our nigga principal doing here' Mr Edwards responds by saying "Watching you guys have sex" Mariana says that's really akward you black ass pervert. Eli get up takes a knife and stabs the shit out of the nigga. Axel jumps into the van sees Eli having sex with his sister and says what the fuck and smacks him in the fucking face. Eli pulls out his bong and says "hitt greens". Axel takes the bong and breaks it. Eli takes a 2 by 4 and knocks axle out. Wankle is drunk as fuck as he goes and said DON'T WORRY AXLE ILL SAVE YOU and goes to tackle Eli. Mariana meanwhile notices the bong is not broken she takes it takes out a bowl from her own sack and smokes it while watching the fight with amusement. Then when shes done she notices Riley trying to grab the bong from her she gets up gets her rifle and shoots his nigga ass. After evreyone sees she shot riley evreyone stops fighting and Axle orders Eli to get the fuck out. We don't need you trying to hog all the space in this van get the fuck out. Marianna mouths sorry and flashes him really quick. Eli gets out and says " Ill have the bed waiting for you in hell. Mariana says one more thing goes over drops Elis pants and gives him a blow job then sucks his dick. Then Axle throws hiss ass out of the van and they drive off.

Eli walked down the street from the police station. Zombies are all around. He has a big fucking grin on his face. He has two kitchen knives in his hands as he stabs each one that gets too close.

"So I'm going to die." He thought to himself.

"Well, I might as well make this interesting. I'm gonna go to Colinia!" Eli smashes a car window and jacks it and drives off.

Guest Director Eli Lipton

This is a true story. There really are zombies in oxnard shores. I am not kidding. Send help. The Bush adminsitration is covering up the outbreak! Stop it before it gets to L.A. I am not joking you need an AK-47 to be safe here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th The search for refuge

Riley and Mr. Edwards Axle Wankle and Mariana are all in the car. On the way out of the city they realize Mr. Edwards might not make it so after a while they all don't know what to do so Axle says fine if you pussies aren't gonna do anything then I will he takes the AK 47 and as Mr Edwards starts to become a zombie Axle shoots him to the ground and the van runs over him. Wankle all drunk tells axle to get us the hell outta here and Axle says IM TRYING! All of a sudden u can see rumbling above and shaking of all sorts. Mariana looks to see what it is and u can see the Niger on the top Mr. Edwards and his face is pale as fuck the zombie color. Mr. Edwards try's to grab Mariana. He squeezes her hand hard. Mr. Edwards says stop its hurting me. Axle slams on the breaks of the van bringing it to a halt. He jumps out of the van and checks his guns loaded. He slides open the door and sees Mr. Edwards trying to bite Mariana. To Wankle it looks playful and slow but to Mr. Edwards it's deadly. Mariana fight him off don't let him bite you. Mariana tries to push him away but he's not going anywhere. Axle leans into the van and grabs Mariana all this while Riley and Wankle look on stoned. Axle pulls Mr. Edwards out of the van and onto the ground. Axle stands over Mr. Edwards the gun over his head. Mr. Edwards looks over at Mariana with very human ounce he has. You can see it in his eyes he's human but hobulisly he's not. Mariana says not to kill him Mariana jumps out of the van. Just as Axles about to do the deed. Paige appears with explosives and shotgun in her hands. Paige says eat this and injects some heroin into Mr. Edwards's body and then shoots him with a machine gun. Axle looks at Mariana pissed. Axle asks what she is doing. Mariana said that Axle said that he wouldn't kill him. Axle tells Mariana to chill and drink and 40 he's dead now and a zombie that he is not the Niger behind the trigger anymore. Axle says the bitch is dead he doesn't sleep doesn't eat. It's the shell of the body. Mariana said you heartless bastard. Axle says Mr. Edwards is dead. Theirs a silence and then laughter by everyone. Mariana runs her hands through her hair and sighs. Mariana says fucking men do what you want Axle whatever you want. Mariana gets back into the van and slides the door shut. Axle kneels down to the zombie and says "Mr. Edwards im sorry man. This…This isn't how I wanted this to be. Mr. Edwards if u can hear me give me a sign man Here maybe a toke will help you understand that im lying to ure ass Ive hated you're ass since ive graduated. Axle passes Mr Edwards a joint. Mr. Edwards cracks a quick smile. Axle puts his gun down for a second. Axle says hey Niger listen to me your dying man ure becoming part of the problem. There is no other way ok. Mr Edwards smiles again. I wish it didn't have to end like this but ure sick and I have to do what's right for me and the others he asks if Mr. Edwards understands. Mr. Edwards doesn't smile he has tears running down his check. Mariana cry's too. It's an emotional moment between someone on drugs and someone nearly not alive. Axle says he's sorry he's so sorry. Axle stands and takes aim Just as he's about to take aim Paige says she already took care of that. Axle says man that must have been some dank weed I smoked im talking to a guy that's already dead. Axle turns to see a lifeless Mr. Edwards on the ground on his black ass. Him and Paige get into the van as Wankle, Riley, and Mariana all exchange his and whatnots. Axle fires up the techniton. Axle tells Mariana its over. Mariana says no I can't just lay on a gourney while other people are dying im staying. That was our plan to find other people. Axle says he can't afford to loose anyone else hell goes on with riley Paige and Wankle looking for survivors. Axle tells Mariana to wait at the hospital for him and the others to come back with more survivors. Mariana understands and lays down.

Well that's chapter 6 hopes you like it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

As they are ridding through the city the group comes to a halt by a gas station and axle gets out with his rifle and starts to get some gas. All of a sudden he sees a zombie trying to get riley. Axle takes his rife and shoots the zombie. Axle asks if Riley is all right. Riley says he is just fucking great. They are all now at the police station which is abandoned. Axle asks why Mariana got out of the car anyway. Riley asks if Axle smokes Axle says no. Wankle comes out of the bathroom hangover and tired. " Well one thing me and the boys have been doing is we've been running a survivor system to track down survivors of the invasion. Wankle says the next patrol is at. He looks at his watch "Woah in 10 minuets he exclaims! Mariana asks what time it is. Axle says it is too late. He goes to wrap the bandaged around Marianas bit arm. Axle says well get Mariana a new gun and meets Paige. Axle says he gave Paige clothing for the survivors to wear. Axle takes out a map. Then at the fire station they meet Paige and the other firefighters she tells Mariana that she has a nice name. Mariana says thank you. Paige asks what Mariana does. Mariana says she is a cop. I train people at the cop school to make sure they got what they need to become a full fledged cop. Riley says hell have to show him some of her weapons sometime. They see a guy being attacked by a zombie down the street Wankle climbs out of the truck and as does Paige both holding shotguns. They both start killing a bunch of zombies as Mariana stares on in horror. Riley says that feeling will soon pass he promises.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Paige Gets Help 

As Paige looks at the fireman in the alleyway she can obulisly tell that the team abandoned her. The fireman tells her to come with him to the fire station. So they get into the firetruck and as they drive off the fireman asks if Paige is all right she says she's just fucking peachy. As they walk into the fire station after a long drive a fireman approaches Paige by the name of Paige. She smiles at him she puts her gun on a makeshift table. Jed asks the hell Paige was doing out there anyway. Paige says she was looking for her friends they got separated due to the confusion tonight. Paige says they think that they went to help people with no transportation he says that there helping people that missed out on a hell of a drive. Jed sets his machine gun standing upright. Jed picks up a pack of cigarettes and sparks up. Jed asks Paige if she smokes. Paige says no. Jed says that him and the boys have been running a survivor program since this afternoon. Jed says there, next patrol is in 5 minuets as he looks at his watch. Jed says they will get her a new gun and meet the lady cops. Jed says their fire fighters too. Jed says they'll give Paige something a little more protective to wear. Jed turns to his men and pulls a map out of his breast pocket. In the fire truck 3 fire fighters sit in the back along with Paige. They all keep their eyes wide open for any survivors they might find. A firefighter named Snake says that Paige has a nice name. Paige says thank you. Snake asks what Paige does what's her job. Paige smiles and sighs. She says that her job is as a women's self defense coach. She says she trains them up and makes sure they know how to handle themselves if they get attacked. Snake says shell have to show her a move or two sometime. The truck stops all the guys plus the girls get out. They see a guy being attacked in the street by a bunch of zombies. Paige climbs out of the truck to join them. Snake holds an action pump shotgun to his side and caps a few zombies. Paige stands wincing from all the bloody gore. Jed says not to worry on Paige's look that the feeling will soon pass. He says he promises. Paige says she knows


End file.
